El Leon y la Virgen
by Raike
Summary: Aioria está muy molesto porque Shaka lo descuida por ser muy cumplido, y Shaka se molesta porque Aioria solo piensa en sexo... ¿cual será el final de esta pelea?


**THE****LION****AND****THE**** VIRGIN. **

**  
Para Reno-chan  
Con todo mi cariño  
**

****

Aioria estaba enojado conmigo, podía sentirlo…

No me había hablado en toda la mañana, desde la discusión que habíamos tenido anoche, él había omitido incluso el mirarme a los ojos. Me levanté de la cama, dej**and****o que mis cabellos rubios cayeran sobre mi espalda, haciendo un gracioso camino entre mi piel y mi túnica blanca, la cual me había puesto hacía pocos minutos.**

Cu**and****o salí a verle, ya no estaba en mi casa, seguramente había subido a la suya, molesto… aunque, yo no había tenido la culpa de su súbito malestar, me sentía mal, me sentía responsable, me sentía…**

Muy poca cosa para él. 

-------------------------------------- 

Fue así como suspir**and****o, Shaka caminó a su pequeño jardín, lleno de hermosas flores que crecían alrededor de un pequeñísimo estanque artificial, donde si apenas podrían estar 3 personas y no estaba hondo, no servía para nadar, simplemente… era un hermoso lugar lleno de agua fría limpia para relajarse…**

Y sin decir más, Shaka se retiró su túnica, qued**and****o completamente desnudo, su cuerpo delicado estremeciéndose al contacto con el agua helada. Cu****and****o estuvo sentado en el estanque se sumergió hasta casi tapar su nariz, sus ojos azules fijándose en un punto intermedio entre el cielo y las nubes que cubrían al astro sol en esa mañana. **

Necesitaba pensar.

Necesitaba meditar el porqué de las cosas, encontrar una solución a los problemas los cuales no quería que existieran. Amaba a Aioria, no quería jamás separarse de él, pero, tampoco estaba dispuesto a cambiar por completo la forma en la que él era solamente por el león.

¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¿Por qué no podía ni siquiera un minuto pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo?

Suspiró, mientras su mente divagaba, record**and****o cómo era que habían terminado así la noche anterior…**

FLASHBACK

El caballero dorado perteneciente al signo del león caminaba lentamente las escaleras que dividían su casa de la del caballero de virgo, una sonrisa predadora invadiendo sus labios, casi cínica, su mente dibuj**and****o el cuerpo delgado de Shaka completamente desnudo, su olfato recre****and****o el aroma del rubio, su boca disfrut****and****o de su sabor…**

Lo conocía tenía bastantes años y hacía si apenas unos cuantos que eran oficialmente pareja. Aioria conocía ya cada rincón de su delicado cuerpo, su aroma, su sabor, los gemidos de Shaka eran como la música que necesitaba escuchar cada día para inspirarse y poder tener esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hoy más que nunca lo necesitaba. 

Cu**and****o llegó no llamó, no necesitaba hacerlo, se sentía en suficiente confianza como para pasearse libremente por esa casa como si fuera la suya, así que simplemente elevó su cosmos, avisándole de su llegada. Como era costumbre, lo encontró sentado en medio de un tapete hindú medit****and****o, entren****and****o su mente como era su costumbre, Aioria sabía que Shaka había podido sentirlo llegar así que no le llamó, simplemente se recostó cerca de donde él estaba, admirándole, clav****and****o sus ojos verdes en las líneas delicadas de su figura, sonriendo al ver como su cabello dorado, debido a la energía que despedía el cuerpo del santo de A****the****na se movían hacia arriba lentamente, como danz****and****o a órdenes de una música invisible, sus ojos azules completamente cerrados… Concentrado… con una expresión justo como aquellas veces en las cuales él se movía sobre el hindú. Se relamió sus labios, un brillo travieso en sus ojos verdes, un suspiro por parte de Shaka, quien estaba seguramente agotado por su actividad y entonces la imaginación de Aioria voló, no pudo más, se acercó a Shaka lentamente, sagaz y silencioso como un león, posicionándose a su espalda, rodeándolo con sus piernas y abrazándolo de sorpresa, haciendo temblar al rubio, quien perdiendo toda su concentración dejó de emanar esa cálida energía que lo había estado rode****and****o. **

-A… Aioria! –Casi gritó Shaka sintiéndose presa de esa asfixiante caricia.

-Te extrañé…- fueron todas las palabras de Aioria, y si Shaka hubiese querido responder, sería inútil, el león había en un rápido movimiento volteado su cara y sellado sus labios en un furtivo beso.

No se resistió, Shaka sabía lo ardiente que podía ser Aioria cu**and****o se lo proponía, así que se dispuso a disfrutar de la caricia particip****and****o en ella, acarici****and****o la boca de Aioria con su lengua, sumergiéndose en su sabor. El león complacido con la sorpresiva efusividad de la virgen sonrió entre el beso, comenz****and****o a acariciarle sin piedad, metiendo sus manos entre la nívea túnica de Shaka y disfrut****and****o del calor y el temblor que invadía el cuerpo del rubio cu****and****o sus manos frías se posaban sobre él.**

Besos desenfrenados, pasionales, caricias que iban más allá del amor, ray**and****o en el desespero.**

Terminaron enredados en la cama, como casi siempre. Aioria mordía sin piedad el cuello del rubio, dej**and****o leves marcas las cuales sabían no le lastimaban y Shaka vería la manera de cubrir al día siguiente, el rubio le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas, incitándole a tomarlo, sus manos acarici****and****o su pecho, pas****and****o a su espalda, rasguñándole mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras le besaba.**

Aioria no fue gentil, acomodándose rápidamente entró en él con desespero, arque**and****o su cuerpo al igual que el rubio quien no vaciló en morder su hombro, en éxtasis mezclado con un poco de dolor. Sus labios danzaron unos momentos, encontrándose, luch****and****o por dominar el beso. Aioria se movía lentamente, haciendo a Shaka desesperar y no fue hasta que el rubio volvió a morderlo que él aceleró sus movimientos, haciéndolos casi sádicos, lanzó para atrás su cabeza, tom****and****o la hombría del santo de virgo entre su mano derecha, acariciándole con vehemencia, casi devoción.**

No tardó mucho para que Shaka terminara, vaci**and****o su esencia en la mano de Aioria, gimiendo con decoro, escondiendo su cara en el hombro del león, el cual le siguió en éxtasis, gimiéndole en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo y cayendo sobre él, no aplastándole por completo, pero si dej****and****o caer gran parte de su peso sobre el delicado cuerpo de Shaka.**

-Me gustas mucho…- susurró Aioria agotado, besándole, saliendo de él con delicadeza, dándose la vuelta y pos**and****o al rubio sobre su pecho.**

-Tu a mí Aioria… Tu a mí…- dijo Shaka, sonriendo, levantándose lentamente mirándole con profundo amor a sus ojos verdes, acomodó sus cabellos hacia atrás, tom**and****o una liga para amarrarlos y sonriendo, comenzó a buscar su túnica en algún lugar del suelo.**

-Adonde vas?- dijo el león, arque**and****o una ceja, sonriendo extrañado.**

-Me acabas de interrumpir en mi entrenamiento Aioria, debo terminarlo –Dijo Shaka riendo graciosamente, feliz, relajado, tom**and****o la prenda que acababa de localizar al lado de la cama.**

-Ah… vas a entrenar?- dijo Aioria algo molesto. Shaka siempre era demasiado cumplido, siempre el deber, siempre el entrenamiento… 

Era cierto que él le había interrumpido, ¿pero por el día de hoy no podía siquiera dejar de hacer su aburrida rutina de meditación? ¿Que acaso era tan necesario entrenar todos los días ahora que estaban goz**and****o de esos tiempos de paz? ¿Si lo había podido alejar de los aburridos y solitarios entrenamientos durante toda la semana pasada, que no podía dejarlo de hacer hoy también? Le daba la impresión de que el rubio no quería estar más con él, que lo ponía por debajo de sus obligaciones y se sentía tan relegado por eso que estaba a punto de estallar en rabia.**

Shaka sintió la inestabilidad en el cosmos de Aioria, dándose la vuelta algo preocupado y simplemente para ver el ceño fruncido del león. Suspiró, trat**and****o de pensar las cosas, de conciliar todo sin llegar a una pelea, conocía el carácter volátil de su león, y aunque jamás le había tocado enfrascarse en una discusión con él, siempre era testigo de las disputas entre él y Mu o Saga.**

-Aioria… todo está bien?- susurró, trat**and****o de caminar lentamente hacia él.**

-No! No está bien! – gritó Aioria, mirándole con desespero –Siempre tienes que entrenar, siempre es primero el deber y luego yo! Por una vez, te lo estoy pidiendo por una vez que te quedes! 

-Aioria! Cálmate…- dijo Shaka frunciendo su ceño también cruzándose de brazos, era increíble lo necio que estaba siendo y no le iba a permitir que le hablara así –En primer lugar toda la semana pasada me he quedado contigo sin terminar de entrenar, en segundo lugar, no me grites, en tercer lugar, no puedo, no puedo desobligarme ni un día más… 

-Si, siempre el trabajo es primero… perfecto Shaka… ve a entrenar!- dijo irónico, envolviéndose en la sábana y dándole la espalda, esper**and****o que Shaka se rindiera y se recostara con él, sin embargo… Shaka se ofendió, no pudiendo creer lo cabeza dura que era Aioria y tom****and****o su ropa, se salió a la sala.**

No entrenó, no podía, había perdido la cabeza y la concentración en esa habitación. Nunca podía quedar bien con él en ese aspecto y no entendía porqué. ¿qué acaso solo le interesaba el sexo? ¿qué era tan importante?

Suspir**and****o, se encaminó a su cuarto, mir****and****o a Aioria, quien estaba despierto, mir****and****o al techo, buscó su mirada, su aprobación, cualquier cosa que le indicara que esa discusión había sido simplemente algo pasajero, pero no…**

Aioria no le miró, es más, se dio la vuelta para dormir de espaldas a él, sin siquiera decirle buenas noches. Shaka suspiró, otra vez, sintiéndose un tanto culpable de la situación, pero no entendiendo del todo el asunto.

Y así, contrariado, se quedó dormido…

Pens**and****o en alguna posible solución para el problema y mortificándose por no encontrar ninguna…**

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Aioria suspiraba en su casa, sintiéndose miserable porque sabía que había herido a Shaka, siendo presa de su mal humor. Su hermano le había retado, dejándole ver lo mal que había estado y ahora que tenía la cabeza fría, estaba seguro que había cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida.

Subió nuevamente las escaleras que dividían sus casas, buscándole con sus pupilas verdes por todo el recinto, al no encontrarlo su corazón dio un vuelco, pero recordó que aún le faltaba un lugar por revisar y con pasos nerviosos, fue al jardín, donde se encontró con la hermosa visión de Shaka centrado, medit**and****o desnudo dentro del agua.**

Se mordió el labio, aguantándose las ganas de entrar ahí con él, de interrumpirle como siempre, pero record**and****o las palabras de su hermano, simplemente se sentó, frente a él, a sabiendas que Shaka ya había advertido su presencia.**

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, mirándole frente a él, torció su boca en un gesto de sorpresa, sin saber que hacer o decir, simplemente observándole, sintiéndose impotente ante él.

-Shaka yo…- Empezó Aioria, mirándole a los ojos sabiendo lo que quería decir pero no atreviéndose a hacerlo.

Shaka se mantuvo en silencio, dejándole hablar, inseguro, pero a la vez confiado en Aioria.

-Shaka… yo estaba mal anoche, lamento no haberle dado la importancia que debe a tus actividades…

-Aioria… yo… también lamento a veces ser demasiado responsable, pero debes entender que hay días en los que es necesa…

-Lo se!- casi gritó Aioria desesperándose, pero sonriendo, mirándole con amor, esper**and****o que Shaka no estuviera tan enojado… -Prometo no volverlo a hacer… **

Terminó Aioria, mirándole como un cachorro de león regañado, sonriendo, mientras veía como Shaka hacía lo propio. Con un gesto de coquetería, el rubio se acercó al león, tirándolo al estanque, sonriendo mientras se sentaba sobre él, besándole con pasión.

-Mmm estaba entren**and****o… estás seguro que no vas a volver a interrumpirme?- dijo mientras con un gesto sensual, lamía su cuello.**

-Shaka! Ahora no estoy tan seguro…

Owari

By Raike


End file.
